


Scars Unhealed

by huynhd771



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Flood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huynhd771/pseuds/huynhd771
Summary: Please, don't let go.





	

_Scars Unhealed:_

_**Dedicated to Vuong Nhut Huynh, who died in the 2016 Vietnam Floods. May you reach heaven.** _

* * *

_Clouds of black dominate the sky, casting the city in a sunless shadow. Whole city dull and grey without the sun to provide life. Sacks of sand guard the buildings like bouncers, stacked in towering piles._

_The sky is illuminated with flashes of white. Pure spectacle, it doesn't harm, as the grey water shimmers dazzlingly. Almost a firework show._

_Nature holds back, only showing a fraction of its power. There isn't rain, not even a gust. Yet, this is enough to strike fear into the fearless, to make the most stoic cower and run for shelter._

* * *

"Best advised to flee while you can. Carry a first-aid kit, emergency battery, radio and long-life food. Rough weather will hit Brisbane and floods are estimated to reach all the way from South Bank to the Greater suburbs. Caution warned…"

No chance of that happening, _I grimace as I continue to push my way through the tavern walls, to no avail. My arms sore and numb from the effort, as I slam my fists into the wood. I fight to get out, to escape while I could until my whole body is racked with exhaustion and pain. Knuckles bleed, and my knees sprain._

_"Drink?" a naïve, boyish voice asks. Sonic._

_The one purpose of his voice is to distract, to help take away some of the pain I had set on myself. Whether it's on purpose or not, he never seems to realise our situation. He never takes it seriously, as though it is a game to him._

_Damn him._

They said the floods would be today, _I grunt through my attempts._ It is foolish to think of such trivial matters when there are more pressing issues at hand.

_"At this rate, it is futile to keep fighting. You have made but a slight crater in the centre of the wall. A dent, if I may. It is better to face our deaths head-on, rather than to slowly die of the realisation of all our efforts have been for nought."_

_I feel insulted at his disparagement but I know it is the truth. Silly of me to deny it. So, I sit down next to him, and he fetches two grimy mugs._

Ale, _I comply. I could set the blame on our manager, for abandoning us. He left without a word, while we were busy mopping beer stains. Really, though, it is all a matter of bad luck. And we are caught up in the middle of it._

* * *

_All too sudden. It comes._

_It is too quick to see, a muddy-grey blur that barges through the piles of sandbags set before the walls, with forces unfathomable and terror indescribable._

SONIC _, I splutter through the salty water. The pain of my bones cracking and skin ripping overwhelming as I am slammed into a wall. But my voice is drowned out by the roar of the water rushing through the building and the sounds of smashing glass._

_He can't hear, but I can see him trying. I see him mouth certain words, I cannot hear. His face one of distress and fear. Then, I feel something reinvigorating me. Somewhere unknown, a deep primal well of strength awakens and I push. I push my way towards him, fighting the brutal power of the floods with my bare mortal hands._

_"BLAZE," he screams fearfully, as he takes hold of my hand. "GRAB ONTO SOMETHING. DON'T LET GO."_

_I clutch onto a coat rack on the wall and hold on for dear life. It is so heavy, so straining to hold on to the both of us. My muscles buckle, and tense while they exhaust. The full force of the tides tries to rip my weak, mortal grip from the coat rack so furiously, so doggedly. They body begs for me to give, to let go and be free._

_"DON'T LET GO," he chokes out again, and I feel my form becoming lighter, relieved of the weight. But I still hang on._

* * *

_I feel a hand, a human taking my arm. I am shocked but then turn my glance behind. A saviour, dressed in orange and white. He gives me a small smile of relief._

_"You are safe."_

_He pulls me into his lifeboat and several of the crew greet me with warm smiles. But I don't focus on them._

Where… where is… _I stop. Cold, naked body, motionless and purple. He lies on the deck, without the slightest pulse nor any signs of breathing. His body is ravaged and scarred, and his whole form is stained in scarlet, tarnishing his cobalt fur. I widen my eyes, then close them._

_"Madam, we found him on our way to the tavern. Do you know this man? I'm afraid he's-"_

Stop, _I growl._ Don't mention him.

_And I make my way towards him. My voice was taken away, and I can only mutter nothings as I hold him close to me._

Stay with me, stay with me _, I mentally beg to myself. Please stay with me._

_But he is already gone. Left this plane._

_He let go for me. For only me. So, I could survive. An insurmountable sacrifice, one so selfless and benevolent. I am surrounded by his death, his helpless death. And in this moment, I realise he wasn't the naïve boy-child that liked to play around; under the façade, he was a strong, young man, firm in his morals and caring for others._

_His solemn smile gazes up and me, lips bluish-purple. At least he died a happy death._

_I can only hope for the light of day to warm me and free me from this mortal coil. To wait for my wounds to heal, which have cut deeper than no other. Only his presence can heal me._

_But he is somewhere else. Somewhere far away. So, I bear the scars and wait for our reunion._

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I made the characters more human, less capable of defending themselves. I'm sorry if I made the characters OOC (Blaze and Sonic working part time in a rundown tavern. The location is based loosely during the 2011 Brisbane floods.
> 
> The sole focus of this piece was to focus on water and exemplify it as a horror to many. Blaze fitted the personality I had in mind.
> 
> Reviews are cherished.


End file.
